This disclosure relates to the field of wellbore pumps, such as electric submersible pumps (ESPs). More particularly, the present disclosure relates to methods and apparatus for deploying ESPs on coiled tubing having an electrical cable associated therewith, wherein the coiled tubing is used as a conduit to move fluid out of a wellbore.
Background
Wellbore fluid pumps, such as ESPs may be deployed into wellbores at the end of a conveyance such as coiled tubing. Coiled tubing pump deployment known in the art typically only uses the coiled tubing to support the weight of the ESP as it is lowered to a selected depth in the wellbore through the production tubing.
Such deployment methods may require first, that the ESP includes some form of anchor or locking and sealing mechanism to hold the ESP within the production tubing string and to isolate the intake from the discharge of the pump. Finally, specialized seal elements may be required in order to enable the electrical cable to pass through a wellhead (one or more valves disposed at the surface end of the tubing string and surface well casing) while enabling the wellhead to be closed to stop fluid flow from the wellbore if and as needed.